dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Everlook Temple
General info: To get you started: * First, talk to the Mysterious Tourist at your castle to unlock a few things: Ancient Elf Ingots, Apocalypse Rune and the Recall Sand with the Important Liquid that will allow you to proceed into the Everlook Temple Lore. * Head to the Illusion Forest at (17,2) to unlock the entrance of the Everlook Temple then enter at (2,15) * Follow the Text as it will guide you through which path to take... It will point you towards different direction. Use Left-->Middle-->Left(to confirm if path stay the same) * Once inside head to the Polished Mirror: (8,12) and insert the Recall Sand to unlock the Map 3 Boss . You can also grab the 5 free equipment at: Statue: (4,18) Old Warrior with Shield; Spar Shield (Requirement: 200 dexterity) Statue: (7,18) Elf Statue with Broken Hammer; Spar Hammer (Requirement: 230 magic) Statue: (10,18) Holy Warrior; Spar Plate Mail (Requirement: Strength 260) Statue: (13,18) Assassin; Spar Blade (Requirement: Dexterity 300) Statue: (16,18) Musketeer; Bloody Spar Pendant (Requirement: Strength 350) Magic-Sealed Chest: (13,12) (Requirement: Magic 2800) *Leave the Everlook Temple at (10,17) and head to Map 3 the Lost Capital. Day 1 *(24,41) This step will be repeatable as many time as you have Recall Sand until the next day reset. You will get a blueprint and a Focus Crystal on your first kill and 1-3 specific class transfer items for that type of sand each time you repeat this step. You will get either one of those type of Collosus. -Colossus Weihm: Giant Grip, Stomp, Invulnerable -Collosus Luva: Giant Grip, Stomp, Invulnerable timer: 2 minutes 30 seconds Note that the same Colossus stats may be slightly different each time. Line up one: Holy sage, Chaplain Knight, Nightmare, God with armor penetration and stun immunity Line up two: BM1, BM2, BM3, BM4 Line up three(wounded): (to be optimized) * Acquire the Focus Crystal and the Blueprint: Moon Sand. * Return to the Everlook Temple and insert the Focus Crystal at the Armillary Sphere at (10,14). You will be told that you need to collect more Focus Crystals. This will triger Day 2.. * You will randomly yield 1-3 of those transfer class items each time you repeat the above step: Saint Fighter's Broken Blade(GBM), Gloomy Blood(DK), Enchanted Broken Blade(DB), Godspeaker Symbol(CK), Saint Fighter's Badge(DM)... You will also have to insert a Recall Sand in the Polished Mirror(8,12) each time. Day 2 * This step is also repeatable as many time as you have Moon Sand. Make sure that one is inserted in the Polished Mirror and head to Map 3 at (42,14) or (8,4) for a fight. - (42,14)Female Assassin : Slice, Chain Strike, Poisonous Strike Mercenary Assassin x2: Heavy Smash, Smoke Grenade, Chain Strike Line up one: Dark Knight, Chaplain Knight, Blazing Gun, God: Timer: 2 minutes 30 seconds Manual taunt on DK, DPS set to kill highest HP. - (8,4) Pontifex Kyrondra : Dazzling Light, Giant Fireball, Divine Healing Church Knight x4: Dealdly Slash Line up one: Dark Knight, Chaplain Knight, Blazing Gun, God: Timer: None but heal every 1 minutes 30 seconds Manual taunt on DK, DPS set to kill highest HP. * Acquire the Focus Crystal and Blueprint: Hourglass Sand to craft Hourglass Sand * Return to the Everlook Temple and insert the Focus Crystal at the Armillary Sphere at (10,14). You will be told that you need to collect more Focus Crystals. This will triger Day 3.. * You will randomly yield 1-3 of those transfer class items each time you repeat the above step: Malevolence Crystal(IA), Arcane Handbag™, Prayer of the Saint(HS), Curia Code(Pope), Hunter Handbag(Gale) You will also have to insert a Moon Sand in the Polished Mirror(8,12) each time. Day 3 Day 3 take place in Map 5- Wetland, insert your Hourglass Sand in the Everlook Temple and head that way. - (50,44) Old God's Witch Doctor: Aging Potion, Rejuvenation, Toxic Potion Enhanced Golem x2: Slicing Slash, Mechanical Structure Line up one: Dark Knight, Chaplain Knight, Blazing Gun, God: Line up two: Chaplain Knight, High Witch Doctor, Lave Mage, Blood Mage. Timer: None but heal over time every 1 minutes 30 seconds -(50,44) Sismark: Venom Breath, Paw Strike, Dragon Lineage Line up one: Dragon Hunter, Nightmare, Dragon Marshal, Holy Sage Timer: 2 minutes 30 seconds * Acquire the Focus Crystal and Blueprint: Dusk Sand to craft Dusk Sand * Return to the Everlook Temple and insert the Focus Crystal at the Armillary Sphere at (10,14). You will be told that you need to collect more Focus Crystals. This will triger Day 4.. * You will randomly yield 1-3 of those transfer class items each time you repeat the above step: Illusion Eye(IP), Left Hand of Hollow(VM),?(HWD),?(BM),?(SS) You will also have to insert a Hourglass Sand in the Polished Mirror(8,12) each time. Day 4 This step is also repeatable as many time as you have Dusk Sand. Make sure that one is inserted in the Polished Mirror and head to Map 4- Path of Exile at (14,9) or () for a fight. -Warlord Eton: Cursed Touch, Cursed Shell, Destructive Tempest Note that Warlord Eton come solo the first time then he will have 2x Blazing Bird: Scorching Claw, Heatproof Timer: 2 minutes 30 seconds (use a class that can perma stun the boss with scorch immunity) Line up one: Knight Temple, Holy Sage, God, - * Acquire the Focus Crystal and Blueprint: Illusion Sand to craft Illusion Sand * Return to the Everlook Temple and insert the Focus Crystal at the Armillary Sphere at (10,14). You will be told that you need to collect more Focus Crystals. This will triger Day 5.. * You will randomly yield 1-3 of those transfer class items each time you repeat the above step: Metal Bullet Print(BG),?,?,?,? You will also have to insert a Dusk Sand in the Polished Mirror(8,12) each time. Day 5 This step is also repeatable as many time as you have Illusion Sand . Make sure that one is inserted in the Polished Mirror and head to Map 6- Frost Land at () or () for a fight. -(31,10) Neroth: Fire Breath, Paw Strike, Dragon Lineage Timer: 2 minutes 30 seconds Line up one: Holy Sage, Lava Mage, Nightmare, Dragon Hunter - * Acquire the Focus Crystal * Return to the Everlook Temple and insert the Focus Crystal at the Armillary Sphere at (10,14). * You will randomly yield 1-3 of those transfer class items each time you repeat the above step: ,?,?,?,? You will also have to insert a Illusion Sand in the Polished Mirror(8,12) each time. Boss: Floor 1: Stone Gate of the Temple: (10,10) -- So far this boss was insta-wipe (didn't try any of the locks prior to attempting). -Tried equipping the spar items on my team - nothing different (2/28/19) * Guardian: Time Stop, Ancient Shock, Zone # Guardian Arm: Spear Strike # Guardian Arm: Destructive Turbulence, Restore Line up 1: * Y: * Z: